


Kisses

by 2Loverz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint being Clint, Confused Natasha, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Maria takes a certain day very literal, amused Nick Fury, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 'Kiss a Ginger Day' and Maria takes this day very serious and very literal, much to Natasha's confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing of this ever happened, it's just the fruits of my mushy brain.  
> Disowner: neither Natasha nor Maria are in my possession (which is a pity, really)

"What's it with you today?" Natasha asks into the kiss. Maria had jumped and kissed her throughout the entire morning; she counts in her head, the tenth or fiftenth time already, and they've been only awake for about half an hour. And didn't get much done, other than...kissing.

  


  


Maria doesn't bother with letting go instead mumbles into her lips,"What's what?" ignoring answering Natasha's question on purpose.

  


  


"You and kissing me," Natasha says, before quickly adding, "not that I mind, I never mind you kissing me, but this is a lot of kissing even for your standards," she points out. And yes, she is right. Usually their mornings are not exactly filled with kisses, except the good morning kiss. Getting ready for work doesn't always leave much time for that.

  


  


"Am I not allowed to give my girlfriend the love she deserves? I can stop if you want?" Natasha sighs, this is not what she was aiming for.

  


  


"No, I did not say that. I was just wondering. You know, I love you kissing me. Me kissing you. Us kissing us." she smiled and was promptly interrupted with another series off kisses. Maria barely left her any time to breath as she suddenly plunged her tongue past the redhead's lips into her mouth exploring it for all it's worth. Still wondering what was up with her girl today, Natasha didn't stop her from kissing her thoroughly though. Much on the contrary, she moved her hand away from Maria's waist, up her back and behind her head to deepen the kiss further. Nothing makes Natasha happier that kissing Maria- almost nothing. Except maybe sex with Maria, or cuddling with Maria. Hell, everything that includes alone-time with Maria makes her happy.

  


  


It takes the couple a while to unwind and slow the kiss down, which doesn't mean Maria stops with the kisses. It makes Natasha giggle. She's never seen her act like that before. Maria opts to ignore Natasha's giggle, does she know it would probably lead to talking, which is something she just doesn't want to. Not when they could be doing so much better things with their mouths, such as some more kissing: something, that -for whatever reason- seems to be the only thing Maria wants to be doing today.

  


 

Not letting Natasha off the hook for the rest of the day shows just how much she wants to be kissing her. By the time Natasha gets more and more suspicious, especially when Maria can't even stop the kissing for the time they're having their lunch with fellow agents in the lunchroom as well as when they're on the bridge. It wasn't as 'bad' in those places, but still Maria couldn't stop herself from giving Natasha at least one small peck on the lips before she resumed taking over the bridge. It all made Natasha wonder. Wonder enough to seek advice.

  


  


"Clint?" she nudged his side.

  


 

"Hmmmm?"

  


 

"Did I miss any anniversary today?"

  


 

"Hu?" Barton eyes her curiously; how is he supposed to know about her anniversaries with Hill- he assumes it's Maria she is referring to.

  


 

"Maria," she replies, as if it explains everything. At least it confirms Clint's assumption of it being about Maria.

  


  


"What about her?" he asks, not letting anything on as to whether he knows more or not. Which is a relief, usually she drags everything out of him.

  


  


"She seems kind of out of it today, she just can't keep herself from kissing me, ever since we woke up. I counted fifteen just during breakfast," she explains, not really knowing whether she should or not, because, really, there is nothing to complain about, is there?

  


  


"I can't see nothing wrong with that," he says truthfully, Natasha cocks her head to the side and gives him a long look. "Look, if you think it's too much, which I kind of doubt since I seem to remember that I not quite rarely have seen _you_ attack _her_ in about every corner I saw you two...anyway, my point is, you should talk with _her_ , really. I can't tell you,"

  


  


Ha, Natasha thinks. "You can't or you don't want?" she crosses her arms, before a hand on her shoulder almost makes her jump.

  


  


"I forbid him is more like it," Maria smirks and gives Natasha another peck on the lips. Barton looking visibly relaxed now that Maria saved him from Natasha interrogating him any further.

  


  


"What am I missing here?" Natasha draws away from the kiss, sooner than she usually would, but she really wants to know what's going on.

  


  


"Happy 'kiss a ginger day', love," Maria explains and promptly proves how serious she takes this day by throwing her arms around the redhead's neck in order to draw her in for another exquisite kiss. Not even letting Barton's presence and coughing after a while stop her.

  


  


"Hill, I believe you've had your load of fun for today. Now I need to discuss a few things over with Agent Romanoff about her next mission. So, if you please. Besides, you have a Helicarrier to run if I remember correctly," Fury now had joined them as well. Much to everyone's amusement he seemed rather amused by his very affectionate second in command.

  


  


Natasha groans, "Seems like everyone except me knew about this day," she states.

  


  


"Pretty much," Maria grins, and gives her one more quick kiss, "the last one for now," she says almost apologetically before she lets her go to go with Fury and returns to her post on the bridge.

  


  


It's really a pity there is no 'Kiss a brunette day', she'd love to see what Natasha's 'wrath' would be like. But maybe she would only have to wait for tonight. She couldn't wait.

  


  


 


End file.
